


Little Things #80

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [80]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Board Games, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: It's always fun playing with Jackson.





	Little Things #80

"Jackson, there's no word like that! You have to use the letter 'U' after 'Q' in order to make a word!"

"What are you saying?" he protectively covers the word he just made on the scrabble board. "Qi is a word!"

You cross your arms over your chest. You're at the point where both of you only have two tiles left. You still have an 'X' so you can't afford to let him get away with his fake word. "And what does Qi mean then, huh?"

"It means the energy of life flowing through the body!"

You look at him incredulously. "Jackson, that's Chi! C-H-I!"

"Honey, I love you, but you're an idiot sometimes. It's Q-I!"

You grab the dictionary next to you. You skim through the letter Q section to prove that he's cheating.

Too bad he isn't.

"See! How dare you question my knowledge in languages?" he says in fake offense.

You scoff. "It came from China. You came from China. Of course, you know that word!"

"You know the word too, just not the right spelling."

Gosh, it's so frustrating. You pass him the paper and pen. "Fine. You compute for your score then since I'm so stupid I don't know how to spell."

"Oohhh, she's angry now," Jackson teases.

You make a face as he shows you that with his 'Qi', your scores are now tied.

"But since you still have the letter 'X' and I only have the letter 'J', I win, right?" he says while wiggling his eyebrows. Him winning means you'll be eating organic for the week.

"Huh. I don't remember saying that I've given up," you say before putting your letter 'X' on the board to create the word 'Xu'.

"Xu is not a word! It's S-H-O-E!" Jackson exclaims.

"Honey, I love you, but you're an idiot sometimes," you mock. "Xu is a coin that used to be minted in South Vietnam!"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not Vietnamese!"

"Doesn't matter, I won! Haha! Come on, let's go to McDonalds then!" you say before running to change your clothes, leaving Jackson questioning his life choices.

 


End file.
